The present invention relates to an adjuster for a vehicle seat.
With a known adjuster for a vehicle seat, which is designed as a hinged fitting, the inclination of the backrest of a vehicle seat in the rear passenger compartment of a motor vehicle can be adjusted. In the event of a crash, forces are introduced by the backrest into the structure of the seat part via the hinged fitting. The pawl and the further locking elements are subjected to these higher forces and therefore have to be dimensioned strongly.
The present invention is based on the object of improving vehicle seat adjusters. According to one aspect of the invention, an adjuster for a vehicle seat includes first and second adjuster parts, with the second adjuster part mounted by a bearing device for moving relative to the first adjuster part. The adjuster further includes a pawl pivotably mounted on the first adjuster part by a bearing device, for interacting with the second adjuster part to lock the adjuster. In addition, a support is mounted to both the bearing device of the second adjuster part and the bearing device of the pawl, with the support functioning so that the bearing device of the pawl is supported by the bearing device of the second adjuster part.
The fact that the bearing device of the pawl is supported on the bearing device of the second adjuster part means that in the event of a crash, the bearing device of the pawl is not loaded differently from the bearing device of the second adjuster part. The interaction between the pawl and the second adjuster part, for example a tooth engagement, is maintained unchanged. Given the same level of safety, the components of the bearing device, in particular the actual bearing, can be dimensioned to a lower level. This reduces the weight of the adjuster and simplifies and cheapens production, in particular of the first adjuster part. For example, the first adjuster part can be produced from thin sheet metal with a constant thickness. If the adjuster is constructed as a hinged fitting, that is to say as a backrest adjuster, the support is preferably provided between a backrest pin forming the backrest axis of rotation and a ratchet pin which carries the pawl, as a result of which the bearing of the ratchet pin is relieved of load.
In a preferred embodiment, the support is designed as a lug, which is seated both on the backrest pin and on the ratchet pin. Such a lug can be produced and mounted simply and cost-effectively. In order to be able better to absorb and pass on the forces which occur, the lug is preferably produced from high-strength steel. For symmetrical transmission of the force to the backrest pins, two lugs are preferably provided, which each have to absorb at most half of the forces occurring. In particular, if the lower part of the fitting is designed as a hollow profile, in whose interior the pawl is arranged, one lug can be arranged on each of the outer sides of the lower part of the fitting, so that no installation space has to be created in the interior of the lower part of the fitting. In addition, the lugs then support the end sections of the ratchet pin, so that the forces that occur act with the smallest possible lever arm. When the lower part of the fitting is designed as a hollow profile, it has an at least partly closed form with an internal space to accommodate the locking and securing elements.
The adjuster according to the invention is preferably used as a hinged fitting in a rear seat bank in the rear passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, for example a van, but the hinged fitting could also be used in a front passenger seat or in further rows of seats. Such a hinged fitting can additionally be provided with a control cam which interacts with the pawl in order to be able to control the possible sitting positions and a table position. Furthermore, there may be play-cancelling means.